Transformers BID: Time Of Changes
Transformers BID: Time of Changes is the 22nd movie in the Bots In Disguise Trilogy. Airdate: December 24, 2014 - January 3, 2015. Plot: The Autobots are celebrating their annual Christmas party. Ultra Magnus along with Jetfire and the Micro Masters arrive on Earth. Also, they're not alone as Landmine returns along with a new team of hot powered machines! Synopsis: During their Christmas Party, Wheeljack brings Excellion back as Overdrive, a super speed Micro Master with incredible power. A day later, Fireflight's master Ultra Magnus arrives on the Cyber Command Spaceship or CCS along with Jetfire, Fish Face, The Air Military Micro Masters, the rebuilt Landmine, and 3 Alien humans: Shane, Tommy, and Cam. When a threat emerges, a brand new team of high powered machines show up. With this help, the team are able to overpower the enemy and work together to save Cybertron. Lockdown returns stronger than ever with a cyborg robot. When the threat is too overpowered, Drift scans a new car mode and with Ratchet, Medix, and Wheeljack's help, Drift creates a super powered robot cyborg like from the movie Real Steel that like the movie, Drift controls this being with his own moves. This is one action packed movie that you don't wanna miss. Major Events: *Ultra Magnus Debuts! *Jetfire and his 4 Micro Masters Make their debut and return! *The Team along with the new Autobots team up to form the Knights of Unicron. *The Road Speed Team Debuts! *Landmine Returns! *Drift gets upgraded to his final form! *Lockdown Returns! *Drift and Lockdown built Cyborg versions of themselves! Autobots: *Optimus Prime *Orion Prime *Bumblebee *Survive *Ratchet *Cliffjumper *Wheeljack *Roadbuster *Leadfoot *Topspin *Ironworks *Evac *Perceptor *Excellion (Flashback) *Drift *Cyborg Drift *Medix *Blaster *Grimlock *Slug *Slash *Swoop *Scorn *Jetfire *Landmine *Triggershot *Triggerblast *Warpath *Metroplex *Drift *Hound *Crosshairs *Jolt *Fireflight *Omega Supreme *Trailbreaker *Hoist *Blades *Heatwave *Boulder *Ultra Magnus (Debut) *Firebolt *Thunderstorm (Debut) *Stormwinger *Thunderblaster (Debut) *Jetstorm (Debut) *Thunderjolt (Debut) *Overdrive (Debut) *Electroshock (Debut) *Hightech (Debut) *Hyperskull (Debut) *Roadblock (Debut) Decepticons: *Lockdown *Cyborg Lockdown *Vechicon Drone *Sound Drone *Cyber Dragon Allies: *Captain Stone *Shane Sanderson *Cam Simmons *Tommy Johnson *Noah Carpenter *Fish Face *Victor Rodger *Nathan Garcia Soundtrack: *1.) Begin Your Final Journey *2.) UNIVERSE! TRANSFORMERS! *3.) SPACE DREAMER! *4.) Time For Time Force! *5.) MASTERFORCE! *6.) Operation Overdrive *7.) Samurai *8.) Wheel In The Sky *9.) Arrival of Ultra Magnus! *10.) November Rain *11.) Will You Love Me Tomorrow *12.) Shining Time *13.) NEW AUTOBOTS! *14.) Cross Of Changes *15.) When Love Came Down *16.) The Power *17.) Let's Make It A Night To Remember *18.) The Touch *19.) Downtown Train *20.) Go! Express! Bonus Tracks: *1.) Its Gonna Be A Great Day! *2.) Winter Wonderland *3.) Silence *4.) Team Ultra Magnus (Score) *5.) The Magic Returns! (Score) *6.) Ultra Magnus Debut's! *7.) What Lurks On Channel X *8.) Knights Of Unicron - Go Go Power Rangers *9.) Dekaranger Girls - Go! Express! *10.) Long Time/Foreplay - Boston *11.) Money For Nothing *12.) AC/DC - Back In Black *13.) Billy Idol - Rebel Yell *14.) Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling *15.) Ingram Hill - More Than A Feeling *16.) Foreigner - Feels Like The First Time *17.) Alan Silvestri - The Avengers *18.) Beethoven - Symphony No.9 *19.) Camino - The Life *20.) Bee Gees - Will You Love Me Tomorrow (Epilogue) Notes: *N/A. Category:Survivefan23 Category:Bots in Disguse Triolgy Category:Protected Pages